Digitalvampires
by Takeru
Summary: TK and Cody are Vampires what will they do to save this world?
1. Death and Beginning

This story is kind of like my date with a vampire but I change it a lot!   
  
  
Flashback Begins  
  
"Hurry get him !"  
"Right" Shouts two people. Suddenly the dark forest that they were in changed into a mountain  
"where are we?"  
" Who gives a shit Michi just kill him !"  
  
"Right" She holds up her sword and ran toward the beast and jab the sword into his head but   
  
then one of the men let go of the beast arm " Davis you jackass! no!" The beast hit them in the chest  
the vampire bit the two men except Michi which lay hidden in the grass.  
Then 10 little creatures jump at the beast and the beast killed all of them  
End of Flashback  
  
"Hello, I am Takeru Takaishi I called this morning about renting apartment I am looking for   
Yolei Inoue the owner." "Yes I am Yolei Inoue." " Ok, So how much do I have to pay you and which apartment."   
"The one on the seventh floor and the rent will be $2000 but for you $1000 and here are the keys."  
"ok!" replied Takeru grabbing the keys from her with a weird look."and this is Cody my friend! Cody lets go quickly!"  
Running to the elevator when he and Cody walked into the elevator Cody said "Someone likes you!"  
"shut-up I didn't have anyone 60 years ago I don't want people to like me now!"said Takeru. As they walk out of the elevator and unlock the door to their apartment Takeru saw something that made him change  
completely he had white long blond hair instead of just blond and dark blue eyes when Cody saw him push him into  
the apartment go in "I am going to kill her!" Cody knows who he wants to kill now "but she is dead?"  
"Look!" "Oh my god! Get in quickly!" shouted Cody and push him in the apartment and lock the door  
"just don't hurt her she won't hurt us!" Takeru changed back into his normal self "alright she doesn't  
hurt us I won't kill her!" "ok I am going to get some blood from the hospital you coming?"asked Cody "No!" replied Takeru  
"ok"as he left to the hospital.After a few minutes he walked out his apartment and saw Kari Kamiya.  
"Oh, hello you must be the cute guy Yolei has been tell me about, my name is Kari Kamiya you can call  
me Kari." "My name is Takeru Takaishi called me T.K."He had a weird look on his face "Well I gotta go later maybe we can go for a drink  
but for now I gotta go." As she ran away. "Yeah, sure a drink."said Takeru  
Ten minutes later   
Ding Dong! "Coming, hi, Kari so what are you doing here?" "Michi say six vampires in Yolei's building so I need tools Izzy ." said Kari  
"ok come on in. Wait!" what Izzy There is a vampire near by and he is a first century vampire very  
strong."replied Izzy "He is gone!" "how do you know?"asked Kari "he walk into my electrical spell.   
"You have got to stop him!"   
Hours later  
" Ring ,Ring ,Ring "Hello!" "T.K this is Kari Kamiya there is a party at the cental park   
for christmas which is tonight everyone is going so do you want to come?" "Sure I will bring Cody   
too.Bye."said Takeru "Bring me where?" asked Codyas he came in from the door "To a party but don't eat too much or else we are   
coming back! ok!" asked Takeru "Yeah!" said Cody very happily  
Three hours later  
  
Takeru and Cody walk to central park "the park it is a building." said Takeru as he and Cody  
walk in.  
"T.K over here!" Called Kari he walked over to where Kari was hey I thought you weren't going to come?"  
"Why wouldn't I come?" "I don't know." said as she smiled at him. Cody walked over to the table and grab lots of and started eating  
Suddenly music fill the room "Want to dance Takeru?" "Sure why not!"   
As they dance Yolei saw Kari and Takeru "what she is taking my boyfriend or I wish to be my boyfriend."  
Kari felt a strange feeling Takeru kiss Kari and Kari like it alot but then two monster stop them T.K looked at them he knew who it was "devimon  
and lady devimon" "You know them?" asked Kari "Yeah," Takeru replied "Hand of fate" Takeru shoots it  
at devimon "not to fast" shouts devimon "want to bet" As he run right up to devimon and punchs him   
in the chest and then goes for Takeru neck.Suddenly a blade cut thought her arm "ahhhhhhh"shouted lady devimon  
"Why do they look like humans?" asked Kari "In the real world digimon change into humans and how do you know about digimon?."said Takeru  
"We will be back!" shouted devimon as they disappear."Everyone gone your turn to disappear." Kari said as she start   
slashing him he move backwards then a golden stick appear in his hand and them start fighting so fast  
you couldn't see them "Kari Kamiya I don't want to hurt you!" shouted Takeru "But I do! You are going to be the first that I   
catch." "Wait You don't understand!" "Kari kill him with Holydramon!" shouted Izzy "right!" Kari shouted back  
she push him away and said a few words and then a dragon came out Takeru touch it with his golden stick  
and the dragon digimon disappear "what! What did you do to Holydramon you bakayaro?" Kari shouted  
  
This is not the end of the story ok!   



	2. Meeting old Friends

  
"I don't care!" shouted Takeru "I don't believe I like you!" Kari said as Takeru walk away.  
"What did you just say? You like a vampire!" Izzy shouted in shocked voice "You are going to see   
your grandmother!" Izzy told me as he pull Kari to her apartment when they got to Kari's apartment they saw Takeru talking to her  
Grandmother "You!" Kari as she took out her sword and went for Takeru's neck dodge the blade "Stop it Kari!" Kari's Grandmother  
"Michi he is a vampire!" Kari told her grandmother I know that. It was because of me he and his friends are vampires!" Michi said  
"I will tell them what happen!" said Takeru   
Flashback  
  
"I want you two to help me kill the vampire beast." Michi said  
Days later   
" Takeru, Davis hold him down then the forest had changed into a mountain" Where are we?" "Who gives a shit Michi just kill him!" said Takeru.  
Then Michi ram her sword into the bakemono head. Suddenly Davis let go of Bakemono's and then the Bakemono hit all of them and bit the Takeru and Davis  
When Takeru got back up he was at his house again he ran in and saw Cody with holes on the side of his neck then he pick up Cody and ran away so no one would know.  
But Michi had saw what happen to Takeru , Davis and Cody!" Then she was shocked at what happened!"  
End of flashback  
  
" We just want some peace to ourselves is that to much to ask?" Takeru said  
Suddenly, Three vampires ran into Kari's apartment and Takeru knew who it was "Myoismon, Devimon,  
Lady Devimon." Takeru said "You may have defeated us last time but time we have the upper hand!" Lady Devimon  
The golden stick appears in Takeru hand. "Lets take this outside!" Takeru said as they ran out the building like a jet.  
Kari look out her window then she saw on the road Takeru and the three vampires fighting like mad.   
Lady Devimon went to grab Takeru neck shot a huge beam of light into Lady Devimon's body pushing her away from him.  
Then like a bullet Devimon goes for Takeru neck out of the blue came a voice. "Spiking strike!" and the person stab Devimon in the head Takeru knew who it was "Ken, it had to be him!" Takeru whispered Myoismon took out his laser whip and was about to hit   
Takeru when a few other voices came out " Terra force!" "Oxygen torpedo!" "Exveepunch!" "Ice wolf claw!"  
As the attacks hit Myoismon Takeru saw who it was "Tai, Matt! Cody, Davis!" Takeru said Suddenly Myoismon shouted "We will be back!" shouted Myoismon as all three of them disapppeared.   
Them Takeru turn to Davis and punch him in the face "You jerk thanks to you Cody and I are vampires."Takeru shouted in rage of anger "T.K come on!" Matt told him " He is sorry he promise never to do that again!"   
  
Chapter2 ends  



	3. Enter Apoklmon

  
Sorry about spelling I don't know how to spell much digimon names. On with chapter3  
  
It was impossible that his friends were vampires Takeru thought " Matt, Tai, Ken. What had happen to you? You are all vampires. Takeru said unhappily  
Yeah, we are we got bitten by the same bakemono that bit you." Tai said  
"But how do you know it was the same one?" Takeru asked, "Only one person could destroy all mega forms of digimon. Apoklmon." Takeru asked, "Where are you stay  
at and how are you getting blood to not bite other humans?" "We kinda steal the blood bank until Cody started bring us blood" Ken said looking at Cody   
" That was smart Cody not telling me my friends who are 110 that they are vampires!" Takeru said in a thank a lot I could have kill Davis voice "But I don't care anymore!" Takeru turn back to Matt "So where are you staying at you didn't answer me yet?" Takeru asked  
  
Ten minutes latered   
"I am never going to ask you where you are stay Matt!" Takeru said at the top of his lungs over the music and the T.V."Sorry little brother, but we don't live anywhere that is why we move into your apartment." Takeru turn off the T.V and the radio. "Hey, what did you do that for? Matt asked " I am going to sleep if you don't mind and I got to look for a job tomorrow at a police station and even if I am a vampire doesn't mean I don't need sleep Matt only you awake everyone is a sleep ok!" As Takeru went into his room and Matt into his room.  
  
The next day   
  
Takeru Takaishi you are hired you start working today understood!" said the chief "Yeah I understand." Said Takeru "Ringggggg" "Hello, ok I will send one of my men." said the chief as he put down the phone. "Takeru first job for you is to kill this guy I don't know his name there is a guy in a car waiting for you outside just grab a gun and be careful normal bullets won't him hurt this guy and he just won't die so try to can't kill him got it. If you kill him I will double your pay ok! Grab a gun!" The general said "No, need for a gun I am going to come back alive." Takeru said as he left the room "That will be the day. Another man down I is not going to stop him." The chief said  
  
Minutes later   
  
"Hey, T.K ready to go?" asked Ken sitting in the police passenger seat of the car "Why can I guess it was you?" asked Takeru as he got in the driver seat of the car "I got hire just right after you." Ken said "Well lets go! And you know where to go?" Takeru asked "Yeah!" Ken replied  
  
Hours later   
  
"Put your hands up and no one will get hurt!" shouted a police officer  
Takeru and Ken walk of the car."Let us deal with him. And tell everyone to leave!" Takeru said as he walks near the guy that kill 15 officer by biting their necks. The officers back off and then the guy showed his teeth and went for Takeru's neck but suddenly Takeru grabs the guy by the head and throws him into the wall then the guy melted away " Impossible that new guy just threw him in to the wall and he disappears." Said one of the officers. Then the officers who were bitten got up and ran.After the officers that were bit left five vampires appear out of the blue in front of Takeru and Ken. "Lady Devimon, Devimon, Myotismon, Mummymon and Arukenimon what do you want?" Takeru asked, "Kill him!" Myotismon shouted " Not if we have something to do with this." as three people and one kid was standing behind of Takeru and Ken. "Now we have the adavange against you!" Ken said "Really?" Teased Lady Devimon as she spun her chain in the air. "Hand of Fate, Exvee-laser, Terra Force, Ice Wolf Claw, Gold rush as the attacks hit the evil digimon they walked back "You think that will hurt us!" Devimon shouted as he let out tons of bats "Then so be it!" Matt said as two swords looking wings appeared in his back he pull then off and said "Want to dance?" Matt didn't wait for a reply and he jumped on Myotismon and started slicing him with his swords Takeru hit Mummymon in the chest with his wand and Tai started to kick Lady Devimon like mad. Cody flipped Arukenimon from east to south to west to north at least 10 times. Tai and Ken punched Devimon into the  
Dead guys house. "I told you not to fight them but you never listen do you!" said a ice cold voice. "It can't be him!" Takeru whispered as he look lup he saw Apoklmon "Surprised?" He said then he look at his henchmen and they disappeared "I will be back to destroy you all I promise I will!" Apoklmon shouted as he disappeared  
  
End of Chapter3 and please read and write  



	4. Minako and Tenshi

Disclaimer :DON"T OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY SO LAWYERS GO TO HELL GOT IT! On with the story! (Sorry about being rude!)  
(For all you people that don't know who Michi is she is Kari grandmother so don't asked me anymore ok! P.S she is a ghost!)  
  
  
"This can't be happening not again not again!" Takeru mumbled holding his head "T.K what is wrong" Matt asked Takeru look up at him "I don't know!" Takeru said looking at Davis who was crying like a baby who just shit and their parents wouldn't change his diaper. Takeru thought what happen to his life to make it so damn bad.   
  
Tai asked Takeru two hours later "You said again what do you mean?"  
" You guys were bit later you don't know what happen you found you were vampires when you need blood unlike Cody, Davis and me. We found out we were vampires when we drank water it taste like wine after we had to go shit for an hour or two." Takeru answer Tai then Matt stood beside Takeru and asked, "Why were you muttering?" Takeru said "The thought of him was scary. Anyway I am tried I am going to sleep." Takeru as he walked away into his room and fell a sleep then he found himself in a place he look around and said "Where the hell am I?" then he saw a girl dressed in the ancient clothes he was sure he knew her. Then she said   
"You killed me she point at him." "Kari! Why would I kill you?" Takeru asked "You killed me you killed me Tenshi Takaishi!" "What!" Takeru said then the place he was in changed into a evil night he saw himself no someone else (with a lot of armour and a huge sword and Kari no not Kari the girl that look like Kari fighting a vampire. "Then he saw the someone else took out his sword and ran forward toward the girl Takeru shouted "STOP!" but he could move at all he was frozen like ice he look at girl she shouted "Tenshi leave my ai" then the sword hit her like a dragon destroying her heart she muttered "Why...?" "I am sorry Minako Kamiya." The Tenshi who was holding the sword. "You have no right to say my name." Minako said as tears fell down her eyes. Then he pull out the sword and she fell backwards the vampire said "Good job. As he ran away." Then Tenshi point the sword down and stab it into the ground and a huge explosion then he died but after the explosion the sword was in the ground stuck like a rock. Then he saw Minako get up and told out a old piece of paper and said "From this moment on no girl in the Kamiya family may ever cry again for a man or anything if you do you will lose all you magic!" Minako said then to Takeru amazement the words appear an the piece of paper. "You are one off the Kamiya ancestor!" Takeru said shaking his head then he look at the one one called Tenshi and said "I was you last life!" then he saw a golden box appear in front of Minako and she put the old paper with the words she said in when it closed and disappear she spit out blood then she crawl over to the dead Tenshi and bow her head and fell over slowly. After Takeru saw all this he woke up with sweat all over.  
  
Next door  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kari scream as she woke up sweat just like Takeru suddenly her grandmother came in. "What the hell did you scream so loud for?" Michi asked "I saw Takeru ancestor kill our ancestor and she look like me." Kari said in shock "Oh my lord, are you sure? Kari." The ghost Michi asked "Oh,yeah!" kari said slowly  
  
The next day   
  
Ding dong ding dong "Coming! (opens door)Oh, hi Takeru. Come on in." Kari said "I need to speak to your Michi." Takeru said as he walked in and sat down. " Just shake the pot benath the picture of Michi." Kari told Takeru. Takeru walks over to the pot and start shaking it then a ghost pop out "Kari! I told you not to-! (as she looks at Takeru) Sorry,Takeru. What is the matter?" Michi asked "Do you know someone named Minako Kamiya?" Takeru asked the ghost  
"Yes, I do,why and how do you?" She replied in a shock "I had a dream about someone who killed her and the person was me." Takeru said in a unhappy voice  
"I had the same dream, she didn't tell me I kill her. I told you Michi last night, remember, Michi?" Kari interrupted   
"Oh, yeah." Michi said in a uneasy tone "But who cares it's just a dream." Michi said "You are not telling us something I can heard it in your voice." Takeru said "Ok, but don't get angry at me for telling you, got it. Kari?" Michi said "Yeah, now tell us!" Kari said as Michi put out her palm and blew gold dust came out of her palm then a golden box appear it open in front of Kari then a old piece of paper floating out of the box Kari pick it up and look at it "old Japanese." She said and read out aloud "Death to the one who opens without the blood!" Kari gave a confuse look to Takeru and read on.  
  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
"Tenshi Takaishi I want you to protect Minako Kamiya with you sword of Kibou and kill the bakemono of evil!" A man said aloud "Yes, your highness then Tenshi left to find Minako.  
  
Hours later   
  
"You have killed lots of people, Tenshi." Minako said "Yes, I have, only to protect myself." Tenshi said then Minako put her index and her middle in the water and touch his forhead to his lips then she lift her finger straight up pointing to the air. Minako told Tenshi "I have wash away the evil that walks behind you.After she walks beside a tree and sits down "What are you doing?" Tenshi asked "Writing down what happens for the people after me. Of course this is for if I fail." Minako said suddenly she gets up and says " Evil is coming quickly leave!" Minako shouts to Tenshi " I will not!" Tenshi replies "You like me don't you?" Minako ask Tenshi "Yes I do." Tenshi answers her she grab his hand and pull him to his knees and then she drop to her knee and says "I Minako Kamiya." Tenshi knew what she was doing and says "I Tenshi Takaishi." (They both say) " To be together for all eternity at the same time we die for all eternity."  
  
Hours later   
  
"Something is coming!" Minako said as she look in the air then a vampire attack her someone else walked up to Tenshi "Tenshi Takaishi receive new mission from the king kill slaver Minako Kamiya or else your family will perish." The messager said as he left. Then Tenshi thought after he took his sword and ran toward Minako. "Tenshi, my ai" then the sword hit her "Why...?" Minako asked "I am sorry Minako Kamiya." Tenshi said in great pain "You have no right to say my name." Minako said then he pull the sword and Minako fell backwards. "Good job." Said the vampire as he ran away then Tenshi point the sword down and stab the ground a huge explosion came out of the sword and he died then Minako got up and took out her piece of old paper and said "From this moment on no girl from the Kamiya family may ever cry again for a man or anything if you do you lose all your magic!" Then the word appear.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Then she put in the paper like the one right here." Kari said " We are guessing you are Minako and Takeru is Tenshi." Michi said "If you have the chance to kill me do so." Takeru said " I will!" Kari said  
  
End of Chapter four Read and review(please!)  



	5. Death of Devimon

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything else so lawyers go away! (I am being nice)  
  
  
  
Three days laters  
  
  
"Hi, Takeru sit down." Said the chief as Takeru took a seat "I have heard rumors about you and Ken killing this mad man and fight these bakemonos. I want to asked you is this true?" asked the chief "Yes it is." Said Takeru avoiding to look at the chief "Well, then I am sending you to America for a new assignment."said the chief "What!" Takeru said "680 have killed and since you can destroyed that guy so you and Ken have been hired in America by our top chief he almost got killed by one of these bat-human." The chief said in disbelief "Fine, but the you have to pay for the tickets for seven people."   
  
  
Takeru said "What! Seven people!" "Yeah, my friends what to tag along that is if you me to quit the assignment." Takeru said in a do it my way or your way voice. "Fine your friends can tag along, but seven?" the chief said "Yeah, me, Tai,Matt,Cody,Kari,Davis,and Ken." Takeru said "Ok." The chief said as he Takeru lefted his office.  
  
Five hours later   
  
"You guys, you are all going to America with me Devimon has been seen there." Takeru said " What!" They all said " We all should pack." Davis said "If Davis is going I am going." Kari said as Takeru open his mouth in disbelief "Ok! We leave tomorrow in the morning got it."Takeru said as everyone walked away to the their room or to the door.  
  
In Takeru room   
  
"WOW! Kari was happy when I told everyone including Davis was going I wonder. No could be." Takeru said   
  
  
The next day   
  
"The plane will be taking off now!" The captain said as the plane flew up in to the sky. " Cody don't eat food. You will get sick." Kari said to Cody "No, only normal vampires would have that problem we are different." Cody said she turn to Takeru and changed the look on her face and asked "Is he lying Takeru."   
  
  
"No." Takeru said as he close his eyes then the plane started shaking "Oh, my god!" people started shouting and they saw Devimon Takeru took Kari hand and said "Protect everyone here for me." Then he took out stick out of thin air and made a hole in the ship and jump out and flew on to the plane wing. "Takeru Takaishi I haven't seen you for sometime I remember you beat us but not this time." Devimon said as he went for the hole that Takeru had made in the ship "Ping!Ping!Ping!" Three blows into Devimon chest " I would say that if I were you I know what you what to do." Takeru said as he slash Devimon in the face.   
  
  
  
"Oh, really?" Devimon said jokingly as he ram a side of the ship and grab a little girl holding her by the neck "So, what do you think if I drop her by the neck what will happen?" "Let go of her or you die?" Takeru said then "DOUBLE-STAR,LIGHTNING STIKE!" a girl shouted "Impossible!" Takeru said then a girl in a samurai jump and attack the digimon with the attacks and grab the kid and put him back in the plane. "You jerk! How couuld you hurt that kid he is way younger that you!" The girl samurai said "Oh, yeah and who are you? Takeru Takaishi girl friend?"   
Devimon joked "No your worse nightmare!" The girl said as she lift her hand to show a star then she threw it at Devimon it hit his eye which made the eye bleed why you little human I am going to bite you he flew towards her then Takeru came to his sense and said "Hand of Fate!" A huge beam appear from Takeru hand and hit the digimon "AHHHHHH! The pain!" Devimon said Kari got on to the top of the plane and said to Takeru "There is evil energy surrounding the plane it is going to clash if it doesn't get help quick." "First Devimon." Takeru told her "Ok I have been waiting to kill him!" Kari close her eyes and put her hands together and started to make signs with her hand also she said" Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliably, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Desent!(make the sign of the crest of each)"Kari shouted then Holydramon appear and kill Devimon "Now I have kill him! Save us all!"   
Kari cried in terror as the plane fell in no control at all Takeru jumped and grab the plane and lift it up and pull it to the ground. When every got out of the plane they started kissing the floor and hugging it "Hey, where is that weird girl in the samurai girl. Oh, well." Takeru said " Kari how did you do that anyway?" Takeru asked "Holydramon?" "I have done it before?" Kari said "with our crests?" Takeru said "Oh, I didn't say it out loud the first time I did it." Kari said 'But how do you know how to do that anyway?" Takeru asked "Well, if you tell me how you stop my dragon." Kari said (means first time she trys to kill him)" Ok, I am the only one that can do that just to tell you and the reason is I an apart of a Tenshi(angel)ok." Kari said "My reason is it is a trick in the Kamiya family." Kari told Takeru as she walk away   
"WOW."  
  
End of chapter 5: Who is this samurai girl that help Takeru save that little girl is she a enemy or a foe and does Kari have feelings for Davis (NO WAY MAN THIS IS A TAKARI NOT DAKARI!) please review! ^_^   



	6. Death of Lady Devimon

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY SO LAWYERS SHUT UP!   
  
  
Hotel room at night  
"Takeru are you ok?" Ken asked looking at Takeru "Yeah, I am fine." Takeru said with a hasty look on his face "I know there is something wrong but what?" Ken asked in a deep look on his face "Nothing, I don't want you to know." Takeru said in a sad voice "Ok, but Tai wants in the living room they found a dark spiral." Ken said Takeru look up and said "Dark spiral!" Then Takeru ran out of his room "Wow. Should have told him that earlier." Ken said as he left Takeru room.   
  
When they got down stairs Tai told Takeru " We found this during you crowd taking pictures of you cause you save the airplane. We think Devimon was control by the dark spiral but he was a free will digimon." Tai said, " What do you mean?" Takeru asked, "He means that spiral was control the digimon to do what Apoklmon want Devimon to do like drink blood and kill people. So now we want you guys to fine want he is controlling them with and steal from him and use it against him." Kari said with a smile Takeru smile and said "You are more than mental. You want us to steal in to a vampire's lair the one who turn us into vampires which is stronger than mega form which he has drank fresh blood we have not and try to steal his weapon and use it against him." Takeru said looking at Kari "You are crazy. Even if we do steal the control device he can just destroy the spiral no big deal." Takeru said "Fine, then." Kari said then a huge rumble   
  
  
"Earthquake!" Davis said "There is no earthquake in New York." Takeru said as he look outside and saw Lady Devimon "Only Lady Devimon!" Takeru said as he ran outside then the others followed when they got outside Lady Devimon said "You kill Devimon now you must pay!" "Look she got a dark ring." Takeru said after the sky darken and a huge hole pull in all the digi-destineds and when they fell thought the other side Ken asked "Where are are?" "You are in the digital-world." A voice said they all look around and they saw Qinglongmon "Who are you?" Kari asked in a voice of rudeness. Suddenly six little gadgets appeared in the sky and started falling then them drop to the digi-destineds hands "What are these?" Takeru asked "They are D-3 they let you travel to the digital world and back. "Now you must face your enemy! Qinglongmon said all of them were now back in the real world.   
  
  
"Now, I will take revenge she ran toward Kari to attack just before that a star hit Lady Devimon "What!" Lady Devimon "Only a little gift!" The samurai girl told Lady Devimon "Lighting whip!" shouted Mytismon as the attack hit Davis in the face then thy saw Piedmon "No! Piedmon!" Takeru shouted "We can't destroy him he's stronger than Tai and Matt!" Ken said Suddenly punchs hit all the vampires and they all fell to the ground. "What the hell was that!" Matt shouted   
  
  
"A gift!" said a Piedmon as his human form then Davis D-3 let out a huge blue light and Ken D-3 let out a green light when both of the light touch Ken and Davis fuse their there bodys into one "What the hell happen." Ken said "Oh my god it like DNA digivolving just with us as humans!" Davis shouted then Takeru looked at Cody "You want to give it a try Cody?" Takeru asked "Sure T.K!" Cody replied as they both took out their D-3 then both D-3 changed into one colour yellow and green.  
  
After the D-3 let out a light and when the light touch Takeru and Cody fuse into one then on Takeru DNA form hands appear two circles with spikes. "I am going to destroy you!Thumph sword!" Piedmon said as he threw out 4 swords when it hit Takeru hand which had that circle on it, it bounce "Your attack are worthless! Justice beam!" Takeru shouted. "This is not good!" Kari as she ran and hid close to the wall "They are fighting and I am chicken!" Kari said in disbelief suddenly the samurai girl jump in front of Kari and shows her D-3. "So?" Kari says with a dumb look on her face "We can DNA just like them." The samurai girl pointed to Takeru "How?" Kari asked "Take out your D-3." The samurai girl said as she took out her own D-3 "You have a D-3?" Kari asked "Take yours out." The samurai girl Kari did as she was told. When they put there D-3 together they changed into half pink half red then two colours flewout of the D-3 and when it touch the samurai girl and Kari fused as one.   
  
"Static force!" Kari DNA form said as the attack hit Lady Devimon "WHAT! It is Sylphymon!" Then Kari put her hands together and made signs and also said "Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliably, Sincerity, Hope, Light! Desent!" Then a golden dragon appear and destroyed Lady Devimon.   
  
Mins later  
  
After they all turn back normal "How did you two do that?" asked Takeru "We don't have to be vampires." Kari said after the Samurai girl took of her mask to reveal Yolei Inoue "Yolei!" Ken said as he faints. "Ok, I am sorry for not telling you but I am out of energy. So good night as she ran into the hotel to get her own room as Tai and Davis brought Ken to his room.   
"So now I can DNA digivolve. Cool!" Kari said as she walked to her room.  
Takeru shugged and went to his and said " Weird, I didn't think humans could DNA digivolve.  
  
End of Chapter six   
Cool eh! Yolei a samurai! Review please! Bai-bai!   
  



	7. Kari's blood

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything else I am using in this story. Ok!  
  
  
  
  
"Kari?" Takeru asked, " Takeru don't come in!" Kari told Takeru " Why? Are you changing or something?" Takeru said in funny voice " Eh...Kinda." Kari said then she starts spitting something "This is bad." Kari muttered under her breath.   
  
  
"Kari! Are you okay?" Takeru said in a scared voice "I am fine. Takeru." Kari said as she spits again "What. Blood where?" Takeru mutters, "Kari are you hurt?" Takeru said as he look at the door "No." Kari said as she spits again. Then Takeru lift and kick the door down then he saw Kari wasn't changing she was spitting out blood rapidly Takeru ran over to the bed where she was. "Holy shit!" Takeru said as he look at the bucket of blood she was spitting then he grabbed paper towels and started wiping her mouth which was full of blood " Kari you need to go to the hospital." Takeru said as Kari faints on Takeru shoulder.  
  
Six hours later.  
  
  
"She was lucky you found her and brought her to the hospital Mr. Takaishi she could have died from lost of blood." The doctor said as Davis and the rest of the digi-destined walk in "How is she?" Davis asked "Ok." Takeru said as he look at Kari " We are just waiting for her to wake up." Ring ring ring "Hello." Takeru said "Takeru finally I found you."Izzy said, "What is it? Isn't it three in the morning in Japan." Takeru said "Eh...I am in New York." Takeru look shocked "Ok, I will be there in a few minutes."   
  
Takeru said as he closes his cell phone lid "Davis lets go we have to pick up Izzy." Takeru said "What!" Davis shouted, "He came is in New York." Takeru said   
  
"Why me? I want to stay with Kari!" Davis said "Lets go." Takeru said patiently "Oh, alright." Davis said as he kiss Kari hand and followed Takeru out the door. "Why is Takeru so unhappy?" Yolei asked Cody replied "He likes Kari but Kari likes Davis." "WHAT!" Yolei shouted "Yeah, poor guy." Tai said. Yolei thought in her mind you can't do that to the one I love.   
  
New York's airport   
  
"Hey, Takeru, hey, Davis. How are you doing?" Izzy asked  
"Fine." Takeru said as Davis put Izzy things in the car's backseat. " I know something is wrong now tell me." Izzy said "Nothing." Takeru said in a bad mood "Ok." Izzy said as he thought Kari is part of this alright.   
  
  
Two hours later  
"What the hell!" Izzy shouted as he look at Kari "Oh, my god. Is she dead." Izzy said in a shocked voice. "No! If she was I would turn her into a vampire before she died!" Takeru said then they al look at Takeru "Just kidding." Takeru said with a smile. After Kari woke up and asked "Hey, everyone. Why am I in the hospital and why Izzy here?" Tai smiled and explained to her.  
  
After 10 minutes  
  
She hugged "Takeru thanks for bringing me to the hospital. But it doesn't mean we are friends."She pointed at him then Davis walked over to where Kari was and Kari kissed kissed Davis on the cheek and she walked outside of the room with him talking. "This sucks so much! I am such a piece of kuso!" Takeru said to Cody "Hey, you are a loser!" Cody said as Takeru started choking him.  
  
The next day  
  
"Here Kari these guns can kill dead bug spirits." Izzy said "Why do we need guns that is so stupid." Kari said "Well for one you are scared of bugs, two you magic doesn't hurt these spirits cause it is data, and last Davis will carry the guns for you." Izzy said in front of Davis who was sitting beside Kari "Takeru , will you carry the guns for me?" Kari asked "Oh, no Davis is." Izzy said "I will carry them." Takeru said "Eh...ok!" Izzy said with a unhappy look.  
  
After they left the hotel and went to a huge old building.  
  
"So here it is." Takeru said as all the digi-destined walk in to the building then the door closed on them all "Who close the door?" Izzy asked They all replied "Not me!" then Izzy shrugged and continue walking then thousands of bugs fell from the ceiling on to Izzy. Out of the blue Izzy disappear "IZZY!" Kari shouted "I am right here. Takeru how did you do do that?" Izzy asked looking at him. "I can warp to any place." Takeru said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUGS!" Kari shouted jumping on Takeru back and standing on Takeru shoulder and covering his eyes "AH! Bugs! Kari said then Yolei jumped on Ken shoulders and standing on them. "AH!" Yolei shouted then bug was walking close to Takeru "Hand of Fate!" Takeru shouted as a huge beam of light hit the bugs thousands of their head explode "Hey ,do this to Davis! Your boyfriend!" Takeru said in a I like you but you like someone else tone of voice. "Davis is on the floor crying." Kari said in a I need you to protect me not Davis voice.  
  
Well, end of chapter 7 what is going to happen to the digi-destined? I don't know? You want something changed review and tell me. ^_^ bai-bai!  
  



	8. Takeru's death

  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything else in this story ok!  
  
  
  
"Get off me!" Takeru shouted as he continue letting out yellow beam of light without knowing where he is shooting "I am afraid of bugs!" Kari said as she stay on Takeru head "Next time you don't wear high heels cause you are killing my back! Take those off!" Takeru shouted in as he stumble around "Kari catch!" Izzy said as he threw her one of those guns "Thanks!" Kari said. "Get off!" Takeru said as he pull her off her head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kari screamed as she shot the bugs rapidly "Gold rush!" Cody shouted then the ground open up into a hole and the bugs fell in like water in a cup "Why the hell didn't you do that earlier!" Kari shouted "I don't know?" Cody said as he laughed. "BOOM!" the ground shok as million of bug pop out of the ground and form into a monster "Holy shit!" Kari shouted   
  
"HAND OF FATE!" shouted Takeru then a huge beam of light hit the bakemono it explode into a huge pot of green blood "AHHHHHHH! This is disguising!" Kari said as she hid behind Takeru back as the blood flew over everyone out of the blue more bugs appeared out of no where "Ok I am going to jump on you head again." Kari said as she climb on his back and stood on his shoulder "Hey I am not a chair!" Takeru said as he warped away from the bugs "Hey why is TC flashing around?" Davis asked   
  
"He is warping! You idiot!" Tai said "Davis!" Ken said as he pulled Yolei off himself and took out his D-3 then Davis put his out and the D-3's flash and two lights flew out of them and touched when lights touch Davis and Ken disappear into one person "I am going to destroy you!" Ken DNA form said in a piss voice "Terra force!" Tai shouted as a huge fireball hit the bakemono and it exploded into a billion pieces "Thank god that thing was destroyed." Kari said   
  
  
  
"Yeah I won't get hurt by you anymore by you." Takeru said in a smile "Hey TA don't touch my girlfriend." Davis said after he said that Davis when flying into the wall "Don't hurt Davis!" Kari said as she slap Takeru in the face. "You jerk. I know you like me but you don't have to hurt the one I love!" Kari shouted at Takeru in rage. Takeru look at her   
  
  
"You never care about my fellings, you never knew me, you never like me as a friend, you never cared if I died or not, you never thought what would happen if I had save your life. All you care about is the one who is called Davis Motomiya." Takeru said as he walked away from her   
  
"If you want to release your anger try me." Apoklmon said as he appeared in the sky Kari took out her blade and ran toward the evil digimon. "Gigi Cannon!" Apoklmon said as a huge fireball flew toward Kari. Suddenly Takeru appear out of no where and took the blow.   
  
"Ha,ha! What a dumb person! You should be happy he trade his life with yours." Apoklmon said as he disappear "Kari sorry we couldn't get here sooner!" One of the two girls said as they ran toward Kari who was on the ground with the hurt Takeru. "Who are you?" Kari asked "Look like Michi didn't tell her." The girl said to the other girl. "I am Michi's disciple. Sora and this is my disciple Mimi." Sora said "So you can use Holydramon. Both of you?" Kari asked "Yeah, and your friend there isn't going last long he is dying." Sora said looking at Takeru "Him?" Kari asked   
  
  
"Yeah." Sora said "He is a vampire." Kari said "I know. But vampires can die too if he get too much damage." Sora said in a sad voice. "Kari, listen too me." Takeru said as he open his hand and put something in Kari's hand "This is the crest of light." Then he took out something else and put it in her hand " And this is the crest of hope. Don't lose them." Takeru said ashis final words then he disappear   
  
"T.K!" cody whispered under is breath. Then Kari closed her eyes and got up and kiss Davis on the lips and looked at the crest. " Fuck you bitch!" Cody said in a angry voice "What?" Kari asked " I said fuck you bitch!" Cody said "Why are you saying that?" Kari asked "How could you? Takeru risked his life for you and you do nothing but kiss that bastard!" Cody said "Davis, Sora, Mimi lets go to my place. I want to talk to you." Kari said as she left and following her was Davis, Sora, and Mimi. "I will bring you to your hotel room." Ken said to Yolei as everyone took different paths to their hotel rooms.  
  
End of Chapter 8 what do you think? Sad eh! Takeru dies but please no flames I beg you! ^-^!  
  



	9. Takeru's Return

  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything else I use in this story! So Lawyers beat it!  
  
  
"Ok let me get one thing straight you know how to use Holydramon but you are not from my family?" Kari said "Yes I am just one of your Michi disciple." Sora said " Senshi what do you want me to do next?" a young man said as he walk out of Kari's kitchen. " Was the dishes." Kari told him "Yes, senshi." The young man said as he walks into the kitchen "Who is that?" Mimi asked "My disciple he got out of the hospital after being beat up in America by a gang when he was vacation." Kari said as Davis sat down beside Kari. "So how do you know me?" Kari asked "Remember that person that always brought you candy each time she came to visit your grandmother. Well that was me." Sora said "No way. Michi told me she died fight Apoklmon!" Kari said in excitement "Your grandmother lied to you." Sora said as Kari got up and slam the teapot then a ghost came out "What the hell! I was sleeping!" Michi shouted in rage "Look!" Kari said as Michi turn her head and scream "You! What do you want! Got your disciple to learn how to use Holydramon!" Michi said in unhappy voice "Yeah I learn it." Mimi said as the young man walk in "I am done senshi!" the young man said, "I told you to get rid of Willis!" Michi shouted at Kari   
  
~  
  
"Where am I? Who am I?" a person said "You are the one." Qinglongmon said (Azlongmon is Qinglongmon just japanese name) "What?" the person said to the digimon "Take this power use it to destroy Apoklmon. When you go back to the real world you will know what to do." Qinglongmon said to the person as he was tranported to the real world.  
  
  
  
Hours later   
" What is that?" Willis asked to Izzy "It is a spirit bomb. It can level a city." Izzy said "So?" Kari said "Who cares as long as you are not leveling New York." Sora said "Actually New York isn't our target. It's the Whitehouse." Izzy said "You nuts what you want war!" Mimi shouted at Izzy it only kill vampires not humans and can't burn things down." Izzy said with his hands up.   
  
  
"Well well well isn't it the digi-destined. Where is Takeru Takaishi? I heard he died!" Myotismon said as he appear in out of thin air. "What do you want?" Kari asked "You dead!" Myotismon said as he ran to for Kari's neck.   
  
Suddenly Myotismon falls to the floor spiting out blood "What!" Myotismon said as he hit the wall. "Terra force!" as a huge fireball crash into the hotel room. "Not again." Myotismon said as he disappear "Who the hell are you?" Tai asked as the rest of the digi-destined rush in "I am Willis Kari Kamiya disicple." Willis said bowing. Then the was smash in half. "Apoklmon!" Kari shouted as a digimon appeared "Knightmon!" Tai said as Kari was push by air "What?" Davis said looking at Kari who got up from the floor to see Knightmon taking out his huge sword and ran toward Kari "Ahhhh!I can't move my feet." Kari said as she sat there in shock "KARI!!!" Tai shouted "She is a goner!" Sora screamed as the blade went for Kari body then out of the blue someone grab by the arm and turn around which the person's back was facing the blade then the blade pop out of the person body. Then Knightmon walked backwards and hit a rock which change the hotel into a huge mountain.   
  
  
"Oh my god it's Takeru!" Kari shouted as she took off her glove touching the blood on the blade "That is a destiny stone Knightmon hit!" Cody said "Terra force!" Tai said as the fireball hit Knightmon and it turn into a million cells "Quickly pull the sword out!" Matt shouted as Tai pulled the sword out causing Kari to see Takeru lungs then it heal quickly. "Lets see how strong you are. Grimson whip!" Myotismon said as he appear in the sky as the whip when for Takeru. Then Takeru push Kari off him then the whip hit him "Ahgggg! Guys take out your D-3 and digivices quick!" Takeru shouted still in the whips hit as everyone took out there D-3 and digivices then Takeru put his hand out and a ball of energy appear. The D-3's and digivices started glowing so did the ball of energy then Davis and Ken DNA digivolved and said "Mega digievolvion!" then Qinglongmon appear out of the sky and circled Ken DNA digivolved form. Then two red huge wings sprouted out of Ken's back. Matt and Tai digivice flash orange(Tai's digivice) blue(Matt's digivice)and then two light shot out of the the digivice. When they touched Matt and Tai fuse into one it had both Wargreymon and Metalgurarmon head on the hands on the DNA form of Tai then a huge sword appear out of Wargreymon's head. A circle appear on Takeru wrist then two bars connect it together. Then a purple laser sword appear out of it. Then Takeru hair turn white blond and very long down to his knees. Cody's blown hair turn white blown and longer than his body.  
  
"So the digi-destined can now digivolve big deal?" Myotismon said "This is ammusing?" Apoklmon said flowing in the air.  
  
Will the digi-destined destroy Myotismon and Apoklmon? R&R bai-bai!   



	10. Myotismon's destruction

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything else I use in this story.  
  
  
"You think you can defeat me!" Myotismon shouted "Yeah! Pausatron laser!" Ken mega DNA form shouted as a beam of blue light with pink circles hit Myotismon " Doesn't hurt!" Myotismon said pretending that the beam didn't affect him. " We will see! Gate of destiny!" Takeru shouted as he made a circle with his beam sword. When he was done it turn into a flat golden circle then it open and the rim of the circle turned white. Takeru stuck the beam of the sword into the circle "Gate of destiny!" Takeru shouted as a beam of yellow light hit Myotismon. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Myotismon shouted "Terra force!" Tai DNA form shouted as he created a huge fireball in his Wargreymon head and threw it at Myotismon. The vampire was ingulfed by the flames. When he hit the floor the flames disappear leaving Myotismon spitting out blood. "I don't believe I can't destroy you all!" Myotismon said as he flew up in the air "Grimson lightning!" Myotismon shouted as a red laser whip appear out of his hands. It hit Takeru gate of destiny "Watch!" Takeru said as the gate started to suck up the laser quickly "WHAT!" Myotismon said as the gate started to pulled Myotismon in. "NO!" Myotismon said "Celestial Arrow!" Kari shouted as everyone looked at her. They saw Kari holding a bow which was her glove and her blade which was the arrow. "I will destory you!" Myotismon shouted " Grizzly wing!" Myotismon shouted as bats flew out of his hand "AHHHHHH!" Kari shouted as the bat knocked her off the mountain "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takeru shouted then he looked at Myotismon and the gate pulled him in quick flash the gate closed Myotismon was dead then Apoklmon disappeared. Takeru jumped off the mountain. After a few mins Takeru appeared with Kari "Takeru is it really you?" Kari asked "Yeah! It me alright." Takeru said as Kari hugged him "Thank god you didn't die." Kari said in a happy voice "Takeru Takaishi?" Sora asked as she walked up to Takeru and Kari. "Yeah? Who are you?" Takeru asked "I am Sora Taknonchi. Remember?" Sora asked "Oh, yeah I remember you. You were the one that asked me for directions in france." Takeru said looking at her "And you are Mimi. Sora disciple right?" Takeru asked "Yeah. Pretty good memory for a vampire." Mimi said looking at Takeru then Izzy. "You are a vampire! Die!" Willis said as he took out a short stick with a hand on it(not real hand just telling the people that was thinking about it)   
  
  
  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Willis shouted as he try to his hit Takeru but Takeru was faster and twist Willis behind Willis back. "Ha Ha." Takeru said slowly with a grin. "TK!" cody shouted as he hugs him. "I thought I was a orphan when you died." Cody said smiling "Great I thought I didn't have to listen to your whining for a moment." Takeru said "Takeru how did you came back to life?" Kari asked as Tai and Matt, Ken and Davis changed back to four people and not two people. "Qinglongmon(Azlongmon japanese is Qinglongmon)gave me part of his energy then I was a vampire again." Takeru said with a weird look on his face. "We are just happy to see you alive." Kari said smiling "What happened I thought you hate me." Takeru said look at Kari to see is it her or someone else. "Well you save her life a lot of times I guess she is thankful." Ken said shugging "So what if I am his friend?" Kari asked looking at Ken "I am calling for tickets to Japan for everyone including Sora and Mimi. Ok?" Izzy asked as everyone look at him and said "Ok!" "I will go with you-. Wait we are still on the mountain!" Mimi said "This is why." Izzy said as he touched the destny stone then it change back to the hotel. "Let's go." Izzy said as he took Mimi hand. "Izzy like Mimi!" Takeru shouted "I guess?" Sora said as she shugged  
  
  
  
"I am going to pack up." Kari said as she walk to her smashed room and started picking up clothing from the floor then everyone went to there room to pack up.  
"Kari. Where are you sleeping tonight?" Sora asked "I don't know?" Kari said as she pick some of her clothing "You can sleep in my hotel room." Sora said "I didn't-." Kari said as she was cut of by Sora " I came from Japan my room was behind Tai's." Sora said "Ok!" Kari said  
  
Next day  
  
"We are back in Japan! Yay!" Kari shouted "Finally we got off the plane" Takeru said   
  
Two hours later  
  
"Michi you can come out!" Kari shouted "WOW! Finally we are home!" Michi said as the ground started shaking. "WHAT!" Kari said  
  
End of chapter 10 The truth is that Izzy married Mimi! I am going to put up the pictures on another story not really story! Bai-Bai!   
  
  



	11. Venom Myotismon's destruction and Black ...

  
Due to the ending of digimon02 I am sadly to say that the ending sucked badly but I am still going to continue with Takari storys.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon if I did the ending of digimon wouldn't suck so much. Now on with the story.  
  
  
"Nande kuso?" Kari said as she look out her window to see buildings starting to fall "Oh my god!" Kari said as the build stop falling and a vampire with huge bat red wings appeared "Oh my god! Nanade kuso?" Willis said "Venom Myotismon!" Takeru said as he walked into Kari's apartment door. "What!" Kari said in horror "Venom Myotismon." Takeru said slowly as he took off his green shades. "That is Myotismon!" Kari asked "Yep!" Takeru said as he took off his bucket hat. "We got to go now!" Takeru said as he point his finger to Kari open door.  
  
Outside   
  
"Oxygen Tropedo!" Cody shouted as 5 clear missile shape tropedos hit Venom Myotismon "You think that hurt!" Venom Myotismon shouted as four rainbow beam hit Cody, Tai, Davis, Ken and Matt "Temee!" Tai shouted "Flower cannon!" Mimi shouted as her gloves which her hands were in turn into leafs covering it then it opened like a flower and a green blast hit Venom Myotismon "Ah. That hurt!" Venom Myotismon shouted then "Manga antidote!" Takeru said as Kari, Willis and Takeru warpped there and his shoulder let out rainbow colours which hit Myotismons eyes "Ahh! Damn you mother fucker!" Venom Myotismon shouted, "Be polite! Wing blaze!" Sora shouted as body lets out a huge flame which hit Venom Myotismon "Kuso!" Venom Myotismon screamed in pain "Terra Force!" Tai shouted as he threw a huge fire ball at Venom Myotismon "Bastard!" Venom Myotismon shouted "Gate of Destiny!" Takeru shouted as his hair turn white and blond with gold shapes on his face. A circle appear on his wrist and it was lock to his wrist with another ring and a beam appeared and Takeru made a circle and then it changed into a gate. Open and start to pull it Venom Myotismon "No never!" Venom Myotismon shouted as he tried to pull him in. "Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliably, Sincerity, Hope, Light! Desent!" Shouted Kari, Sora and Mimi as they made the signs of the crests. As the three dragons appeared three light appear from Kari, Sora and Mimi "NOOOO!" Venom Myotismon shouted as the dragons went though his heart and circling him until he fell into the Gate of Destiny. "Finally!" Takeru said as the gate closed up and despired. "Oh really!" Apoklmon shouted as he raised his hand and a black vampire appear in front of them. Suddenly Tai hand was covered with Wargreymons claws, wings(the shield),shoulder pad and knee and legs were covered. As for Matt his swords which are his wings sprouted out of his back and his hands were covered by Metalguruamon's claws and knee and legs were covered with armor. "Nande! That is Tai!" Kari, Yolei, Sora and Mimi shouted as they look at Tai. "That is black Wargreymon." Takeru said in a angry voice "Ready for round two!" black Wargreymon shouted as he raised his claws.  
  
End of chapter 11 ^_^ bai-bai!  



	12. Takato, Lee and Ruki

  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or my date with a vampire! Ok?  
  
  
  
"Ha! I am back!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he raised his claws in the air and he look at the digi-destined "Terra destroyer!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he created a fireball within his two hands and threw it at them. "Move it!" Takeru shouted as he pushes Kari, Yolei, Sora and Mimi to the ground which the fireball missed them by a centimetre "CODY!" Takeru shouted as he took out his D-3 "Yeah!" Cody said as he took out his D-3 and they both shouted "DNA digivolvion!" Then both the D-3's flash into different colours as two beam of flew out of the d-3's. When they touched Takeru and Cody's body became millions of bright cells. Suddenly they were pulled together and change into one human. When the cells disappeared in was a vampire with long hair down his back and two circles that covered his hands with spikes on the sides. "You ready? Eclipsion spirit!" Takeru's DNA form shouted as he closed his eyes and opened them letting out two huge beam of light which hit Blackwargreymon. "Your attack have grown stronger." Blackwargreymon said as he took his wings off and connect them into a shield. "Terra Force!" Tai shouted as he threw a huge fire ball which was the same as Blackwaygreymon but brighter than his. "No affect." Blackwargreymon shouted "Mother fucking asshole how can he take all that damage and not get affected?" Tai mutter to himself "Exveelaser!" Davis shouted as he put his hands over his chest and launched out a X which did no affect to Blackwargreymon. "Weakling!" Blackwargreymon said as he kick Davis in the chest. "Ha..." Blackwargreymon said as Ken and Davis took out their D-3's and shouted "DNA digievolvion." Two bright lights shot of of the D-3's and when they linked Ken and Davis body changed into bright light then they were pulled into both the blue and green light. When they touch the bright light disappeared and their was one body. "Lets even the odds!Mega digievolvion!" Ken's DNA form shouted as he land on the ground. Suddenly Azlongmon appears out of the sky and circled Ken's DNA form then he changed to a red circle and disappeared. Then two huge red wings burst out of Ken's DNA form's back. He look at Blackwargreymon and said "Pausatron laser!" Ken's DNA form said as a spiral started forming in Ken's DNA form hand. A blue with pink circles blast hit Blackwargreymon. "A worthly warrior. But bad aiming." Balckwargreymon said as his shield started crack "Terra force!" Tai shouted "Icewolfclaw!" Matt shouted as two blue lines flew out of his sword. As the both the attacks hit Blackwargreymon his armour start to crack. "You are defeated." Tai said "No." blackwargreymon said as all the cracks on his armour fix itself and a huge force fleid was let out of his body knocking everyone down. Suddenly Takeru and Blackwargreymon started flashing everywhere in the sky. "They are warping everywhere." Cody said "Cody? I thought you..." Tai said "No Takeru deDNAed." Cody said as he look at the sky to see Takeru's sword and white hair flying around and Blackwargreymon's claws. Davis put his hand on "I know I am..." Davis said as Cody "Shut up! At least I can digivolve to untimate." Cody yelled "Take this!" Takeru yelled as Blackwargreymon and Takeru appeared in mid air. His sword went into Blackwargreymon's right lung and Blackwargreymon's claw went into Takeru's left lung. They look at each other with a killer thought in there mind. Suddenly both of them exploded and they fell to the ground. "I...am...going...to...destroy...you!" Takeru said as he got up and looked at blackwargreymon who was falling when he got up. "Very wise and fast warrior but not strong enough!" Blackwargreymon shouted "The damage on your lung it gone?" Takeru said in shock "Hahahaha! I too am a vampire." Blackwargreymon said as he looked at Takeru with a evil look on his face. "Celestial arrow!" Kari yelled as a huge lightning arrow hit Blackwargreymon in the heart. "Ah........." Blackwargreymon said as he got up then the arrow disappeared and the damage started to heal. "New evil always survive one way or another." Blackwargreymon said as he got up and started laughing like mad. Out of the blue three fireballs hit Blackwargreymon. "What!" Blackwargreymon shouted as everyone ran up beside Takeru. "What happened?" Tai asked looking Blackwargreymon who was retreating. Suddenly three digimon appeared and kicked Blackwargreymon "Ok we found out." Tai said before Takeru could reply. "I will be back to destroy you and your friends I will." Blackwargreymon said as he disappeared into the darkness. Everyone looked at the digimon. "What the heck? One dinosaur, one freaky yellow ninja and one robot." Takeru said frowning. After Takeru said that the three digimon changed into humans and showed there long sharp teeth. "We are vampires." The girl said  
  
12 minutes later  
  
"My name is Ruki and these are my friends Lee the one with the green shades and this is Takato the one with the googles." Ruki said as she took of her purple shades. "Is he a copy cat? Cause if you notice I also am wearing green shades." Takeru said "No I am not a copy cat. I was lucky." Lee said as he took out his digivice "You are digi-destined?" Kari asked as she look at the digivice. "Yes we are also the digi-destined too. Like you." Ruki said looking at all the digi-destined "How do you..." Ken said as he was interrupted "We were following you after we were bitten but we never drank live human blood only the hospital." Takato said as Tai cell phone started to ring "Mushi Mushi." Tai said as he put the phone to his ear. "Drop the act Tai you never like customs." Michi said "Michi I never thought ghost could use phones." Tai said with a smile. "Shut up and I need to talk to you in person and bring everyone I will talk to you in my room. Got it?" Michi asked "Ok then I will see in ten minutes." Tai said as he closed his cell phone lid. "We gotta go to Kari's apartment. You three follow us." Tai said  
  
Ten minutes later in Michi's room   
  
"What is Michi?" Tai asked "I have a confession to make." Michi said "What." Tai said "Remember my twin sister?" Michi asked "Yeah" Tai said as he frowned "Well she isn't dead she is............Kari!" Michi said  
  
Outside   
  
"Come on Takeru please." Kari said "I can anything you want Kari." Davis said "No you won't." Kari said as she grab Takeru by the hand into a corner and said "Come on why not I just want to know what Tai and Michi is talking about." Kari said as she put her head on his should pretending to kiss on the cheek. "Please?" Kari asked "All right but if they find out..." Takeru said into her ear "I get in trouble." Kari said "No I do." Takeru said as he grab Kari into her room. "One day you are going to owe me." Takeru said as he grab hand again and warpped into Michi room.  
  
Michi's room   
  
"You never told me Kari is are sister." Tai yelled as Kari and Takeru flashed in and watched "WHAT!!!" Kari yelled at Michi as she ran from her hiding spot "We can't trust you and Takeru." Tai said as Takeru frowned "I am not blame you for not telling me I am blaming you Michi for making me do all that work." Kari yelled as Takeru fell on the floor. Takeru got up and whispered in her ear. "Blackwargreymon is coming I can fell his darkness fly around." "No! Blackwargreymon here" Kari said "Yeah if we don't hurry up." Takeru said so that Tai can hear "What!" Tai said as he ran out Michi's door and yelled "Blackwargreymon is coming!" "What?" Takato said then outside Kari with a huge fireball flew across the window "Let's go." Matt shouted  
  
Outside Yolei's building  
  
"Terra destroyer!" Blackwargreymon shouted as he threw a huge fireball at the digi-destined suddenly Takeru appears and kicks it back at Blackwargreymon "Takeru Takaishi! You always stop me!" Blackwargreymon yelled "I will always stop you! Blackwargreymon!" Takeru said as Blackwargreymon and Takeru started warping around hitting each other. "Thumpet sword!" Piedmon yelled as he threw 4 swords "River of Darkness!" Megaseadramon shouted "Giga cannon!" Machinedramon yelled as one blue beam of light and two fireballs flew toward the digi-destined "Gold rush!" Cody yelled as mud bloacked the swords. "Icewolfclaw!" Matt yelled as he his wing flys out of his back. Then he takes them off and two blue lines hit the blue beam it turned to ice rod and shatter into ice crystals. "Terra force!" Tai yelled as he creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at the other two fireballs. When they hit a huge amount of dust covered everywhere. After the dust past Tai and Matt's body were covered with armor just like from their previous battle with Blackwargreymon. "We will take Blackwargreymon! Ruki you stay with them." Lee said as Ruki, Takato and his eyes turned red. "Right." Ruki said as she runs up to Piedmon "A weak girl!" Piedmon said as he started laughing "Oh yeah! (Don't believe I am writing this sentence)I am going to show you some girl power!(See! Oh well)" Ruki said as he hands turned into two purple glovers with the circle sign on them.(The japanese sign it half black and half white with two dots on each side I don't know what is that called). Suddenly on the signs two purple balls appeared then the balls fell onto her palm and she put it together to make a huge one then she threw it at Piedmon. After she kick him in the in the face and grab him by the arm and filpped him over. Then Megaseadramon lunged at her. Ruki kick him in the eyes. "Giga cannon!" Machinedramon yelled as two fireballs flew at Ruki. Ruki grab it and threw it at Machinedramon "We will be back!" Piedmon yelled as all four vampires disappeared "How did you do that?" Tai asked "Well I got some fresh blood that was donated right away." Ruki said "No wonder but they will be back." Takeru said as he flew down.  
  
End of chapter12! I make it very long so no longer commons ok! (I did it cause my friend is pissed at me.) Bai-bai^_^!   



End file.
